


Take Me Instead

by TheSerpentQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentQueen/pseuds/TheSerpentQueen
Summary: The night it all ended for James and Lily Potter. From Lily's point of view.Word prompt challenge:Beautiful EyesPicture Prompt:Red Tulips





	Take Me Instead

 

    On a cool clear night, the people of Godric’s Hollow slept peacefully in their beds. The fountain that spurted in the centre of the tiny, tucked away village could be heard all around in the deep, quiet stillness of the night. Creatures scurried along with their business and fireflies buzzed around in all directions. There was absolutely no way for the village and its residents to know what was about to happen. Nobody except the Potters, of course, who had been dreading this night for far too long. 

   Holding her baby boy close to her chest, heeling him breathing against her, Lily Potter leaned into her husbands embrace, eyes closed, she inhaled his scent deeply. The couple were laying atop their four poster bed, if an outsider where to see them, it would appear to be a beautiful family moment, but poor Lily treated every moment she was laying next to her husband with her son in her arms as a blessing, a tear escaped her tightly shut eyes. She could feel her insides tearing themselves apart viciously, leaving her nauseous. It was time. Any minute now, the darkest wizard her generation had seen would be here to slaughter her son. Her innocent little Harry. There was nowhere left to run, and apparently they could no longer hide either. She nuzzled her head into her husband, James, his shirt absorbing the tears starting to silently flood her face, and squeezed baby Harry tightly but gently. He squirmed. 

   Lily opened her eyes to reveal a set of glowing emerald orbs, glinting with tears. She peered down at her son, who was staring up at her longingly with a beautiful green pair of eyes, identical to her own, but filled with joy rather than fear. He reached up playfully at his father's glasses, trying to grip them in his tiny hands. Knowing how badly Harry wanted to play wrenched Lily’s heart, painfully. He didn't deserve to die. 

“James” She called “I'm scared” she cried, softly. 

“I know, darling, I know” He brought his hand up to his face to pull off his black framed spectacles and handing them to his son to fiddle with. He stroked her hair with the other hand as he ran his finger over the small boys cheek. A tear running down his own face, he quickly brushed it away, determined to stay strong for the love of his life.

*CRACK*

   The dead silence of the night outside was broken by the noise any wizard would recognize, apparition. It struck fear into the core of Lily and James Potter. Harry just looked around in amazement, as though he had heard the first note of his favourite nursery rhyme. Clearly expecting one of his family members, or perhaps a friend to walk in, following the apparition noise, Harry's eyes darted to the door. Seeing this, Lily gasped in horror and her hand flew over his eyes to protect him from the horrors he was about to see. She felt her husband squeeze them both around the middle. He kissed Harry on the head, who was crying now with his mother blocking his vision, then kissed his wife quickly, but lovingly. 

“Stay with Harry!” He instructed, sharply, letting Lily go and bringing himself up to stand. 

“James, NO!” Lily shouted, sitting up quickly and rolling over to place Harry in his crib, with his stuffed dear next to him, which soothed his cries to sniffs, and eventually turning to small giggles and hiccups.

   Lilly stood up and reached out for James’ retreating back, hooking her arms under his and pulled him into her. She pulled him in as tightly as she could. 

*BANG*

   The door of their home had been blown to pieces, Lilly jumped almost out of her skin and tightened her grip on her husband. 

“James, please” she sobbed into his back “you can't stop him” she pleaded with him. Harry had jumped at the loud bang and began to cry again. Looking desperately up at his parents in the doorway. 

“Lily please” he said quietly “Go to harry, be strong for him” he used his hands to remove hers from him “He needs you” He added, then exited the room without looking back. Harry's cries grew louder and Lily turned to face her son. Crouching low and peering through the tiny bars of the crib. She wiped her tears and slipped one of her hands through two of the bars to reach in to touch her son. He grabbed her hand and squeezed tight, tears drying and a grin forming at his mouth. Lily followed his line of vision and saw that he was smiling at the glow of the hexes that flew outside in the corridor, lighting up the doorway in flashes of red and green. 

“Look at mum, Harry” she urged “Look at mummy” fighting to keep her tone upbeat, she managed to distract her son from the murderous battle outside their room. 

“Whas thah” he asked in his tiny voice, smiling 

“just fireworks baby” she comforted, “fiyeeeer woorks” she pulled out the word, knowing how much Harry loved Sirius and James’ firework shows they often used to put on for their family and friends. Seeing the happiness in his stunning green eyes looking up into hers, she was transported in her mind. There was no You-know-who, there was no damned prophecy, it was just a woman and her son, locked in a deep connection of love. The bangs and thrashes outside ceased, meaning the battle was over. She would either see her husband come through the door and scoop them both up in a victorious embrace, or he wouldn't, and every nightmare she had had for the past merlin knows how long would come true. 

   She didn't turn around, she focused on her child's smile. 

 

“Harry, I love you” she whispered softly ”Mummy and daddy love you, so so much” she could hear footsteps slowly ascending the staircase. She held Harry's hand tightly “Moony loves you too” she added, desperate to keep his attention as she felt a cold presence arrive in the room “And Wormtail…and I'm sure Padfoot…” the thought of her friends betrayal hurt to her core “I'm sure he loves you too Harry” she continued

“Stand aside, Mudblood” came a high pitched, cruel sounding voice. 

“Just remember that Harry, baby” she said, ignoring the evil presence, her voice breaking. “You are so wanted, and so loved” 

“Stand aside” the voice repeated. Lily proceeded to ignore dark wizard, refusing to move. 

“Good boy, Harry” she desperately comforted her son. “You always were such a good boy” she said, tears flowing again. 

“I said STAND ASIDE” said the voice. Lily lost her temper. She would not say goodbye to her son. She stood up and spun on the spot to face the dark figure. 

“NO” she screamed. “Just take me instead!” she pleaded. Lily focused her eyes to take in her attackers full appearance. 

   He was truly terrifying. Dressed in thick, black robes, despite the heat of the summer evening, he stood tall, over towering the small, redheaded girl. She studied the morphed, waxy skin of his face and caught his dark, black eyes, which were no more than slits in his eye sockets. There was no life there. No love, no compassion, and definitely no mercy. Lily knew her time was up. She was trembling with fear for what would happen to her son when she was gone. How could somebody be so cruel? So evil? She refused to look away from his eyes, she locked onto them as hard as he could. If this man was to kill her, he would see the innocence in her eyes as he did so. Weather it mattered to him or not, it was very important to her. She and her son, and even her husband, they were all innocent. They were simply unlucky enough to have their fate put them in the Dark Lord’s path. The pale man raised his wand towards Lily. 

“NO, foolish girl, I need the boy...Now I will NOT ask you again, mudblood” he slurred “if you do not stand aside, you will force my hand, stupid girl”

“So kill me!” she screamed. “if you think I would want to live in a world without my son, my husband, a world that you have a modicum of power in is a world not fit to live in!” She should have known better than to insult the man they had been running from for so long, but she was fueled by rage now “It's well known your mother didn't love you” she lowered her voice “and I'm sorry” she said “A mother is supposed to love her child, unconditionally, and I can't imagine what kind of monster wouldn't but it clearly made you the way you are today. But me” she added “I love my son! You can't take that away from me!” her voice was panic stricken and she could hear her own voice turning into a low growl “You can tell me to stand aside until your evil white face turns blue! I will die protecting Harry, I will die before I let you hurt my baby!” she screamed. 

“AAAVADA KEDAVRAAA” His raised wand erupted in a flash of sickening green light and Lily Potter was no more. Her limp body fell to the floor with ease and the dark wizard stepped over her lifeless body. The room was quiet now. It was just him, and a small toddler with beautiful bright green eyes, staring up at the man, and waiting to find out what magic trick he’d see next. 

 


End file.
